Black November
Overview Dedicated to bringing down the Conglomerate, the Black November organization will use any means available to reach their goals. Black November is a resistance movement led by Rebecca Thane, once a prominent protest leader, who turned to violent methods following the November riots almost two decades ago. Constantly hunted by KrugerSec, Black November do what they can to terrorize the authorities and incite a general revolution among the employs. They strive to avoid civilian casualties, but lately Rebecca has been hinting that all regular employs are silent supporters of the Conglomerate and the tyranny. Therefore they too should be made targets so that they are forced to understand what their silent consent is causing. History Exordium Black November is a resistance movement in the City of Glass. They take their name from the November Riots, an event that arose as a reaction to changes in Glass that allowed conglomerates to gain tremendous power over the city. They had a deal with Celeste, which allowed Celeste to travel through their territory and offered protection, in exchange for Celeste and her group of runners doing runs for them. Celeste also had a deal with the group in which she would steal a prototype cancer vaccine for them which they would synthesize, and give back enough for Celeste to cure her sisters melanoma cancer. During the exchange of the vaccine between Celeste and Black November, Faith stole the vaccine. Rebecca Once she was an aggressive idealist and proponent of worker's rights and social justice, but after losing many friends in the November Riots Rebecca Thane became a woman driven purely by revenge. Always prone to rash decisions she had advocated early on that the protest movement should employ violent means against the government and the corporations. In this she was opposed by the other movement leaders, Noah Kekai and Faith's parents especially, and during those early days her calls for decisive action went unheeded. But then the Connors were killed during the riots, Noah took to the rooftops and only Rebecca was left to lead the remains of those protesting against the authorities. She has since formed Black November, an organization dedicated to bringing down the Conglomerate using any and all means available. Their hardcore stance is that there are no innocent civilians in this struggle, and that anyone not fighting the Conglomerate is indirectly supporting it. Therefore they are all viable targets. The general population Rebecca considers to be sheep, unable to govern themselves, and as their self-appointed shepherd she intends to lead the flock to greener pastures. It's a long, hard road and if some are lost on the way – so be it. Members Black November has its headquarters and main recruiting grounds in the Rezoning District in Glass where outCaste and offGrids have gathered to escape Conglomerate authority. So far the group is confined to Glass but there are plans to start up cells in the other Cascadian cities as well, the main challenge being intercity communication and coordination. Black November count several hundred members though many of those can be considered loose supporters and hangarounds at most. Those willing to go out on actual missions, number around a hundred and many of them are spread out in hidden cells around the city. Constantly hunted by KrugerSec, they still do what they can to terrorize the authorities. Trivia *Rebecca Thane's change of tactics is similiar to Elscol Loro, the Justice Action Network, the Nebula Front, and the Citizens' Rights Union. Gallery Per-haagensen-rebecca-02.jpg|Rebecca Thane concept art Per-haagensen-black-november-fighter-1-concept.jpg|Black November fighter concept art Per-haagensen-black-november-fighter-2-concept1.jpg Per-haagensen-black-november-fighter-3-concept.jpg Ga mec 4.jpg|Faith discovering Black November's underground lair per-haagensen-ksec-weapons-concept-01.jpg|The firearm of all Black November members egstj2m8.png|from the pages of the Catalyst artbook External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/story *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/intel/factions-citizens/black-november Category:Faction